miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 December 2018
00:09:43 -!- ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost has joined Special:Chat 00:11:34 -!- ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost has left Special:Chat 01:32:10 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:33:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:50:59 -!- Ladydren has joined Special:Chat 02:51:09 Hello 02:51:40 -!- Ladydren has left Special:Chat 04:06:57 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:06:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:27:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:27:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:28:26 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:40:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:19:01 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:24:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:59:38 -!- Noir.And.Thingz has joined Special:Chat 08:09:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 08:10:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 08:13:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 08:13:35 Oh look, people, lol 08:14:10 Hmm, said people are away 08:14:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 08:42:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:39:43 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:40:35 -!- Fanoffpudding has joined Special:Chat 13:40:50 Hi! 13:44:00 Hi.... 14:42:07 -!- Syrénix Sérénité has joined Special:Chat 14:43:42 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 14:44:17 Hello! 14:44:39 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 14:44:43 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:45:07 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:14 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:46:00 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 14:46:06 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:09 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:46:52 Hey 14:47:17 How are you? Did you want to ask something? 14:47:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:47:33 Hm... the chat is talking so long to load... 14:47:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:47:55 Oh, I'm fine! Finally had some free time now 14:48:50 Oh, yes: About this - https://pp.userapi.com/c846218/v846218674/1413d5/AfPA5orJZdQ.jpg 14:48:50 Is the quality acceptable? It was from FC site 14:48:57 Me too. I will have to get my homework completed in some time. XD 14:49:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:49:19 Hmm yes, it is! Although, make sure the file extensions are png. 14:49:42 I would recommend using either the web-dls from Netflix or FamilyGo. 14:49:45 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:50:06 Yeah, it is, I just uploaded it to another site then link them here 14:50:46 Clydesdale uses rips from Family Channel, so feel free to do the same! 14:50:52 web-dls? 14:51:19 They are lossless rips. 14:51:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:51:40 oh okay 14:53:11 I use VLC 14:54:01 That's a good method. Robyn uses that too. 14:54:39 Is there a way to number them tho? 14:56:13 Yes, you can sequentially number them on VLC. This article might help you. https://turbofuture.com/computers/How-to-take-batch-screenshots-or-screencaps-in-VLC-Media-Player 14:57:49 Also, if you use Windows, you can automatically number all images concurrently. 14:58:43 But if I do them by batches 14:59:01 like one today, one tomorrow 14:59:17 wouldn't it go back to (1)? 15:00:24 For me, I will hold on to numbering until after I finish screenshotting. This way, you can double check your screenshots, but some others might use different procedures. 15:00:52 oh okay, makes sense 15:01:20 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:01:21 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:33 If it's okay, can you clarify if whether you use Windows, Apple or any other computing product? 15:01:43 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:05:15 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:05:16 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:06:24 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 15:06:29 Hi 15:06:36 Hello! 15:06:41 It's dead here 15:25:01 I might need to leave now. I need to take care of my obligations, especially my assignments. Take care Y'all, and stay Miraculous! 15:28:22 bye 15:29:55 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:29:56 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:30:18 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:30:42 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:31:07 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:31:32 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:32:02 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:33:18 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:33:47 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 17:32:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:23:54 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 23:25:38 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 2018 12 02